Conventional telecommunication networks have historically relied on the transmission of electrical signals as the sole means to pass information across vast distances. As smart phones and other portable devices increasingly become ubiquitous, and data usage increases, the conventional wired and wireless infrastructure can require higher bandwidth capability in order to address the increased demand. To receive additional mobile and fixed communication bandwidth, most homes and businesses have grown to rely on broadband data access for services such as voice, video, and access to the Internet. An effort to further increase bandwidth has resulted in the implementation of optical networks to rapidly convey large amounts of information between remote points at speeds that were historically not possible to achieve. However, conventional implementations of optical networks can have points of weakness that can leave the optical network vulnerable to communication failure, thereby potentially causing user complaints and a reduction of communicative transmissions. For example, optical fibers may be cut, portions of the optical fibers may no longer function, and/or transmission and receiving devices of the optical networks may not function properly. In conventional optical networks, faults, errors, interruptions, and/or malfunctions can cause the conventional optical networks to cease all communications using the optical connection and inhibit all communication between remote points that were communicatively coupled by the optical fiber, irrespective of the functioning of other elements within the conventional optical network. As such, conventional implementations and conventional mechanisms to enable an optical network to recover from faults, errors, and/or interruptions have not provided a reliable and efficient use of network resources.